A wide variety of mats are known in the art. Many mats include vibrating elements for massaging and/or heating elements. Although such mats may be useful, problems arise if the mat requires cleaning or is otherwise immersed in liquid. Prolonged exposure to liquids such as cleaning water can damage electronic components and particularly, sensitive circuitry and vibrating components incorporated in the mat.
Massaging mats are typically provided with a large number of outwardly extending projections or “fingers”. When a user presses against such mats, the “fingers” provide increased pressure at their points of contact with the user, thereby providing a pleasant feeling to the user. Although satisfactory in many regards, these mats typically have limited application since the projections are unable to reach certain regions of a user such as arches along the underside of a user's feet.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a therapeutic mat which can be easily cleaned and/or immersed in a cleaning liquid without the potential for damage. In addition, a need exists for an improved therapeutic mat which provides increased therapeutic benefits.
Illuminated automotive floor mats are also known in the art. Such mats provide lighting for floor regions of a vehicle. Although satisfactory in certain functional aspects, needs for mats having additional functions and features still exist.